


關於魔術師與他們失敗的魔術Magicians and their failed tricks

by alagev



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 如標題，就是有點蠢蠢的四騎士吃鱉日常與逼對方吃鱉日常，還有煩死人的Daniel跟快爆炸的Dylan。





	1. Chapter 1

 

#Daniel就是不死心

 

 

 

Daniel在Dylan耳邊打了個響指。

 

Daniel在連熬了三天的夜，落魄程度堪比街友，累到雙眼放空的Dylan耳邊打了個響指。

 

Daniel穿著一身活像從彼得潘拍攝現場走出來的深藍色絨毛睡袍配上淺綠色的毛線帽外加米白色的大腳怪造型拖鞋在樓梯間成功堵到全身上下寫滿狼狽兩個字，連熬了三天的夜，落魄程度堪比街友，累到雙眼放空頭髮又白了好幾根的前FBI探員Dylan Shrike耳邊打了個響指。

 

Dylan震驚了，但他太過震驚以至於完全沒有任何表示除了一張傻氣指數破表的臉（還有比沙皮狗還皺的眉頭），任由Daniel輕柔的把他的頭壓在年輕魔術師的肩膀上，手指繞著他的頭髮安撫性的輕拍，用一種如夢似幻的溫柔語氣抱著他的頭說：「你忙了很多天而且你沒有時間跟精力照顧你可憐又寶貝的魔術師們，你現在覺得很想睡，聽到響指後你已經躺在你的床上摟著你最舒適的一條毯子，３、２、１──」

 

他打了一個響指，Dylan完全不知道這是怎麼一回事──好吧他知道這是怎麼一回事但他以為Daniel早就放棄了──

 

「現在你會完全專注在我的聲音上，我的，聲音，你會 **完全服從** ，並且醒來以後完全不記得發生什麼事」

****

****

**_嗯哼。_ **

 

 

Daniel又打了一個──更正，是兩個響指，同時在Dylan的左右腦門旁，這個連彈指都要求左右對稱的神經病。

 

Dylan不動，十分順從的靠在Daniel身上，柔軟的睡袍蹭起來十分舒服，他是有點懷念他身上總帶點乾燥花的芬芳與鐵鏽的味道，表示今天Daniel又在他的道具間搗弄了一整天，他可以想像面無表情，全神貫注，練習解鎖的Daniel。

 

他閉上眼又讓身體貼近了點。

 

這絕對是個巨大的錯誤。

 

因為Daniel原本還有些不確定的僵硬，現在轉為站在台上那種自信又強勢的樣子（如果他能看到Daniel的表情，微瞇的雙眼與閃耀到有點惡劣的笑容，肯定會推開對方迅速閃人）：「現在你會脫掉你的衣服，去沖個澡，把自己洗 **乾淨** ，然後躺回床上去抱著你最心愛的毯子，深藍色，上面印有小星星的那條」

 

「毯子很溫暖很舒適，你不想穿衣服，你只想抱著毯子，你很累而且壓力很大，你已經超過三天沒有好好睡一覺，超過兩周以上沒有經歷一場精采絕倫高水準的性愛，忽視你年輕又天才的男朋友讓你覺得十分內疚」

 

Daniel的語調平穩的嚇人，就像Merritt那樣，洋溢著絕對的自信與掌控欲，只有Dylan聽的出飄高的語尾跟尖細又顫抖的幾個單字顯示天才魔術師已在興奮跟抓狂的邊緣。

 

「你開始覺得你願意做任何事情來換取他仁慈的舌頭舔弄你被忽視了二十天的老二，你會懇求他，希望他原諒你的錯誤，或者用央求他用他的手給你相應的懲罰，在得到允許之前你不能像個壞孩子一樣失禮的射精，你勃起了，並且全身赤裸，在你自己的床上，累得半死，你記得潤滑油跟保險套都用完了，如果他要占領你，你只能被粗魯的慣穿，你的穴口會痛到像火在燒，可你不在乎，你會哭的要求更多」

 

他吞了口口水，心跳開始加速。

 

「你跪的很工整，放蕩的扭著腰迎合每一次的進出」

 

「他知道你喜歡的以及不喜歡的所有方式，你沒得選，可罪惡感讓你只能躺在床上，悽慘的磨蹭著毯子，妄想在你偉大

事業下被犧牲的可憐男友J. Daniel ‧ Atlas，與他令人著迷的性愛體驗」

 

 

「現在，聽到我的指示後你會清醒過來，並且不記得剛剛發生了什麼事」

 

「但你會完全遵照我說的事情去做，三、二、一──」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

「噢，Dylan你回來了──你累了嗎？我以為你站在樓梯上睡著了？」

 

樓梯間，不小心撞到他的年輕魔術師倒退兩步穩住身子後，用湛藍色的眼睛無辜的盯著他看。

 

 

而Dylan，開始猶豫究竟要不要拆穿Daniel既羞恥又失敗的把戲。

 

 

因為，畢竟，他的提議某方面，聽起來還真的挺誘人的。

 

 

**最重要的是，他已經該死的硬了。**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 說明白一點，Dylan不過是拒絕透過幻想Daniel來得到高潮。
> 
> 然後他的高潮來了，會走路的那個。

 

 

Daniel打了個響指，Dylan簡直要崩潰。

 

現在是晚上十一點半，洗完澡的Dylan穿著脫線起毛球的老土棉褲，深灰色寬鬆的短袖上衣，頂著半乾的頭髮，一開房間的門就看到Daniel **毫無廉恥可言** 的穿著一件印有藍色星星看起來十分柔軟的睡袍坐在他床上，且在他還能發出任何有意義的音節表示疑惑與拒絕之前，神色自若的舉起右手，打了個響指。

 

清脆俐落，命令意味十足。

 

前FBI錯愕的抓著毛巾，維持手握門把的定格狀態，一時間被對方的厚臉皮給震住，不確定應該要用什麼臉看大魔術師。

 

顯然這場愚蠢的、鱉腳的、失敗的催眠在他無意間簽下了同意書後有進行下去的必要，他有預感，後續如果不是充滿暴力意味的色情，就是充滿色情意味的暴力，對Dylan來說結果都是差不多的（說的好像他真能對著Daniel的臉使勁揍下去，或把他那雙充滿魅力的手搞到脫臼，甚至朝他那單薄不經打的身體來上兩拳一樣）。

 

哪一種他都不樂見，哪一種都不想見，謝謝。

 

Dylan露出了他招牌的苦惱表情（頓時像蒼老了十歲，對於現代年輕人的跳躍式思想一點辦法也沒有），隨手把毛巾甩到椅背上去，走到Daniel面前，後者維持一慣的空白（除了那雙藍的過火的眼睛，還有單薄的嘴唇，幾乎很難能從他的臉上看出些甚麼特別的情緒），Dylan一個”Ｙ”開頭的音節含在嘴裡半天不知道後面要接什麼，拇指跟食指捏著鼻梁嘆氣。

 

Daniel非得選在他剛沖完冷水澡，在他就著冰冷的磁磚放空，數著水漬，憤怒又疲累的等待他的小老弟委屈的投降後出現，這時間點也真夠惡劣的了。

 

不，他沒有性壓抑，有鑑於他最近一次與女性上床是將近兩年前的事，加入天眼後，他疲於探查目標，修改草圖，帶領魔術師們沒完沒了的練習（外加應付Merritt擅自充當心理醫生剖析他人隱私的惡劣嗜好，在適當的時間點把玩瘋了的Lula跟Jack拉回來避免他們用鴿子轟炸一間難吃至極的餐廳，第一千次溫和的跟Li說＂不，我真的不需要這些小道具，謝謝，一美元也不要＂），Dylan又沒上成人網站的嗜好，在缺乏足夠刺激──至少比跟Daniel上床刺激──的狀態下，實在讓他腦內那塊主司色情的部份純淨的有如修道院，力不從心。

 

說明白一點，Dylan不過是拒絕透過幻想Daniel來得到高潮。

 

然後他的 **高潮** 來了，會走路的那個。

 

魔術師先生雙手安份的交握在身前，愉快又讚賞的挑眉：「喔太好了，你真的洗好澡了。」其語意間空泛虛偽的歡樂情緒，配上故作驚訝的游刃有餘讓Dylan有些胃痛。

 

照理說他不該，也不能出聲的（多變態的形容，毫不客氣加劇了當前狀況的悽慘指數），被催眠者將依據催眠師的指令進行問答或採取動作，他現在只能被動的等待指令，而這恰好是控制狂最滿意的地方（說真的，姦屍到底有什麼樂趣？）。

 

往好的方面想，慶幸Daniel的催眠技巧是全世界排名第一的爛吧，否則觀眾也太可憐了，他都替那些付錢進場享受羞辱的可憐鬼掬把同情淚，人在壓力大的時候行為都會偏向某種極端，並享受那種極端帶來的抒發感，而他一直都認為Daniel有種奇特，隱密而充滿淫靡暗示的特殊氣場，非常適合把魔杖換成鞭子去懲戒需要的對象。

 

Dylan深深吸了一口氣，雙手一攤，挑釁的瞪著Daniel。

 

Fine，你想 **幹** 嘛？

 

大魔術師抬起一邊的眉毛，右手拉了拉那身看起來就很舒服的睡袍，意有所指。

 

喔對，那個魔術是怎麼說的？躺到床上去，抱著他最心愛的，印有星星的深藍色毯子，想著Daniel的臉來一發。

 

Dylan不懷好意的笑了。

 

前FBI仗著體格優勢，一把扯過Daniel的領子，不顧對方驚訝的眼神，踩上床後順勢把＂毯子＂直接扔到了床中央，在Daniel還未爬起前（水藍色的瞳孔微微擴張，呼吸急促，反射性舉起雙手），Dylan毫不客氣的壓了上去，抓著他的兩手放到身側，接著雙腳雙手親暱而迅速的纏住Daniel的身體，壓死，就像小孩子對待抱枕那樣。

 

「……Ouch.」僵硬不知所措的捲毛如是說。

 

睡袍的質料柔軟的驚人，他一瞬間對其產生無法抵抗的複雜衝動。

 

Dylan真的很累了，他陷在枕頭堆裡，有張舒適的大床，唯一的麻煩現在安份的待在他懷裡，哪裡也去不了，假設Daniel願意同意幫他來場口活助眠，做為他配合他糟糕的催眠秀的一點小補償，他會同意Daniel用這件睡袍對他做任何事（挑戰人類想像力的時間到了，他還真的想知道睡袍還能有什麼其他用法），來自大腦的讚嘆讓他再一次蹭起睡袍，感受那邪惡滑順的觸感，Dylan無視年輕男子的抗議，瞇起雙眼，靨足的嘆息。

 

 

也許他能想個辦法把Daniel扔出去，只留睡袍？

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 糟糕的對話。

 

Daniel不著痕跡的翻了個白眼，又一次，年長的男人絲毫不將Daniel的困擾放在眼裡，如同睡昏的的小奶狗般上上下下的瞎蹭，他敢用一百個硬幣做賭注，呈現在Dylan臉上的表情，一定是既舒爽又愚蠢的頹廢模樣吧，雖然就體型而言，Daniel更傾向對方是沙灘上癱瘓的海豹，任由數百隻海鷗撲騰也撼動不了，堅若磐石，亙古永恆，只有內在看不見的自體耗損能緩慢的改變他整個個體。姿勢使然，Daniel被迫感受他的呼吸變化，從躍上床時的急促逐漸轉為紓緩綿長（精神確實放鬆的證據，以及目標物準備就緒的信號），如果他還記得他確實是個人而非商場內販賣的大型絨毛玩具的話，Daniel個人將會十分感謝他的慷慨，並就願意提撥萬分之一的判斷能力還給他應有的人權這點減免Dylan百分之十五即將面對的報復（這將是多麼高貴的善舉）。

 

忍了又忍，年輕的魔術師終於放過被他蹂躪咬紅的下唇，用尖銳苛刻的語調批評現場唯一的觀眾，提醒他有多麼失敬無禮：「你知道如果所有被催眠的人反應都跟你一樣無趣的話，Merritt很快就會失業了對吧？雖說他現在也沒多熱門就是。」順便盡忠職守的多踩催眠師兩腳。

 

回應他的是Dylan放大的，虛假的鼾聲，有那麼幾次裝的太過還差點噎到，年輕的魔術師冷漠的數著天花板上的灰塵，思索對方就此身亡的可行性有多高，一想到COD上可能陳述的詞句，就嚴重傷害著Daniel的自尊心（報仇失敗，逃亡途中，哪怕敬業一點的道具故障都是錯誤選項，更不是死在Daniel手上，而是死於口水與缺氧）。

 

小捲毛彈不了指（手被Dylan緊緊的壓在睡袍跟眠被堆裡，食指艱困的抖動著，像被網子纏住的鸚鵡，可憐兮兮的在半空中掉毛），只能半是高傲，半是憤恨的開口：「Dylan，我 **准許** 你出聲。」

 

鼾聲頓時卡在半高不低的音階上（簡直是可預期的反應， **注意口水** ，謝謝合作）， **老的** 捲毛先生頭幾秒還算克制，僅微妙的抖動，試圖壓抑自胃部升起的快樂因子，Daniel還沒數過三，Dylan支離破碎兼具嘲諷與各種崩潰的笑聲便不爭氣的衝出喉嚨，悶在布料裡，無意間牽動他們交疊的肢體（Daniel不自在的咬緊下唇），Dylan甚至願意把臉從那件舒服的睡袍上移開，睡眼惺忪盯著Daniel的下巴看：「准許？」他驚訝萬分的重複，「你是說准許嗎？哇喔──那還真是──十分的慷慨」腦子裡卻像瘋了一樣的閃過一堆不成串的字詞抒發這種莫名其妙的情緒，涵蓋正向（投降、無奈、得分），詭異（撒嬌）到驚悚（ ** ~~恕不提供~~** ），Dylan愉快又無賴的重複他的問題：「所以，你是指，從現在開始我現在可以說話了？還是我只被允許回答一個問題？嗯？是哪種？」

 

「別蠢了Dylan，我 **一向** 都很慷慨。」Daniel一慣迅速的語調中，依舊能聽出他特意放重的詞彙，「誠然你們對我有諸多不客觀的定義或註解，卻掩蓋不了我才是我們之中最樂善好施的大慈善家，如果快樂、新奇與刺激可以用具體的方式去衡量，最低標準我都能海放任何人，沒錯，任何，人，你去看看關於我的tag有多少就好了，做為一個成功的魔術師，我確信我足夠慷慨，所以，是的，沒錯，你可以開始說話並回答我所提出的每一個問題，沒教養的觀眾先生。」

 

「喔是嗎？謝謝喔，容我拒絕你的慷慨──你真的是個混蛋你知道嗎。」Dylan重新把臉埋回睡袍中，消極的逃避正在＂Daniel狀態＂的Daniel。

 

老天啊他只想睡覺。

 

面對Dylan微不足道的反抗，Daniel先是深深嘆氣，隨即苛刻的冷笑兩聲：「重申一次，我個人更願意把＂混蛋＂一詞當成你不願坦白的彆扭讚美，畢竟眼下你才是拒絕合作的一方，承認我有第二專長對你來說很困難嗎？」

 

「皮諾丘先生，你的鼻子快把我的天花板捅破了，我前幾天才修好那邊的漏水的……」

 

 

在Dylan掙扎維持最低限度的清醒不願就此睡去的意識裡，只剩下三個斗大的標題：

1.上一個＂求愛不成的Daniel＂大概得一路追溯到十九世紀前。

2.體格優勢就是種優勢，他該善加利用（完全忽略來自Daniel肉體上的性暴力能有多精采絕倫）。

3.他一定得問出來Danny這件該死的睡袍到底在哪裡買的，他媽的，簡直就是另一個天堂。

 

無論哪個選項都讓他無法輕易放棄直接墜入夢鄉，因此他沒注意到從何時開始，Daniel的身體從僵硬轉為柔軟，放棄肢體上的抗衡，全神貫注在精神上的攻擊。

 

他輕柔的聲線像張塗滿劇毒與尖刺的大網，每一個文字離開他的唇齒，在空氣中顫動，都是一次伏擊，他的舌尖優雅的彈奏死亡之歌，並在傳到Dylan耳裡時，如風如火的置他於死地，「Dylan，任何人都值得擁有一次機會，在下結論之前，別說你給過我。」儘管他委屈的指控，可故做鎮定的冷漠從來都是Dylan的死穴，他就是拿他這招沒辦法，不問為什麼，「你以前至少都給我一次以上的機會來證明我的假設與說法，你告訴我，是從什麼時候開始你變成如此苛刻不留情面，一再掠過我的重點，忽視我的意見，現在直接把我排除在你的大腦外，用過去幾次不盡責也不完善的＂我看過、我知道、我理解＂就想在我的履歷表上用紅筆大書特書，還是不當FBI後你連公平公正都做不到，是否對我才有雙重標準我相信你不會承認，但我不信天眼沒逼你得壓著特別版的聖經發誓往後不得對曾經合作過有能力也能幹的魔術師利用完後就扔到一邊正眼也不見，讓他連雪恥的機會都沒有，請站在我的角度思考，你不覺得這很殘忍嗎？」

 

和平時期，Dylan一定得服軟的，坦白說他很想知道誰有能耐能百分之百的反駁Daniel的指控，極限狀態下他也只做的到八成而已，剩下兩成權責鎮壓。

 

「別把事情想的那麼糟，Daniel，我告訴過你別那麼極端的……」

 

Daniel拒絕回應，躺在床上彷彿一株剛被挖出來的仙人掌，如果不是Dylan抱著他，他甚至感覺不到他的存在（難以想像他能連自身的呼吸都能完美的控制，特別是Daniel本身說話就比別人快還快的時候）。

 

Dylan投降了，意料之內的。

 

「……好吧好吧，催眠師，試著 **說服** 我一些不可能的事，如何？」

 

「 **催眠** ，不是說服，兩者在本質上還是有著顯著的差別。」Daniel不滿的糾正他，「我可以接受你不專心，但你描述的時候不能不精確，你真好意思說自己是魔術師。」

 

「好的，閉嘴， **催眠** ，請繼續。」

 

「我假設你對生物的理解與應有的常識屬於正常水平，不觸及冷門生僻的知識，接受嗎？」

 

「接受。」

 

「我假設你認為自然界會產奶哺乳的生物僅限於雌性，接受嗎？」

 

「真的嗎Danny？你在跟我討論自然科學？」

 

「不認真的從頭到尾只有你一個，接受嗎？」

 

「……接受。」Dylan簡直莫名其妙，但年輕的魔術師還沒完。

 

「鑒於我跟你有過肉體上的性關係，並經由直接或間接的觸摸、舔拭、目視與嗅覺等方式反覆確認，依我個人使用結果，你多份的體檢報告等資料，我可以把你歸類在哺乳類雄性生物，也就是本身並不會分泌乳汁的，接受嗎？」

 

「接受！」Dylan暴躁的答覆，他有預感，這對話的結果不會是他所樂見的。「這他媽的有什麼狗屁──」

 

 

Daniel平靜的打斷他：「那，Dylan，你要不要解釋一下，為什麼你的胸部，特別是乳頭的部分，會分泌出乳汁呢？」

 

 

可怕的沉默降臨了，Dylan整整遲疑了近半分鐘，才艱難的吐出一個：「啥？」

 

「放開我」

 

「什麼？」

 

 

 

 

「放開我，放開我的手跟腳，讓我證明你的乳頭確實在分泌乳汁。」

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
